The Serious Trouble With Olivia
While at a choir concert, Olivia suddenly becomes evil, so the girls and the choir must turn her back to normal. Episode Summary A choir concert is happening tonight, and Olivia and Maddie can't wait. They've been practicing all month for this big concert. Olivia really hopes that nothing goes wrong tonight. Maddie agrees. All of a sudden, Olivia disappears. Maddie wonders where she went, but just shrugs it off. Olivia is all of a sudden face to face with Armageddon. She's very confused, but Armageddon takes her captive. All of a sudden, a fake Olivia spawns. The new Olivia comes back, and Maddie wonders where she went. Olivia remains silent. Maddie wonders if she's okay. But then, Ellie tells them it's almost show time. Maddie drags Olivia on stage. In the crowd, Kaitlin, Katie, Savannah, Shannon, and Emma have all come to watch Olivia and Maddie sing. The concert is about to start. The choir director cues them to begin singing "Do-Re-Mi," but that's when Olivia begins singing her own thing. Nobody understands the reference, but Savannah isn't digging the edginess of the song. That's when Olivia begins to attack the crowd. Katie doesn't think this is part of the act. Kaitlin is confused, she wonders if she is in a shape shifted form again, or if the Cat Clan is using mind magic again. Regardless, they know it's time to stop Olivia with whatever it is she's doing. All the girls attack, and Ellie decides to join in after that one adventure. Kaitlin is glad to see Ellie participating. Some of the people disapprove of all the violence, and somebody screams "my watermelon!" The girls finally take down Olivia, only to notice that she dissolves. All of a sudden, the real Olivia comes back and wonders if it's show time yet. She looks around and wonders what the big mess is. Katie is even more confused now. Kaitlin wonders where Olivia has even been. Olivia said she was in the clutches of Armageddon. Kaitlin is trying to figure this all out. Albert was the one who made the shape shifting ray, yet Armageddon was responsible for this Olivia. She remembers the other clones too, mainly those of Trev, Caleb, and Jarrett. Kaitlin comes to the conclusion that Armageddon is behind all these fakes. Elsewhere, Infinite is watching the girls and laughs as him and Armageddon plot their next big move. Production Information * There is very little CGI used in this episode * More Infinite foreshadowing is seen, along with his reveal that he is working with Armageddon Trivia * "Ruined Dragon Appears" from Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when Olivia is confronted by Armageddon * The choir sings a portion of "Do-Re-Mi" from ''The Sound of Music * Olivia sings Infinite's theme song from Sonic Forces * Kaitlin recalls the events of "Banished From School" and "Mind Games" * "Checker Knights" from Kirby Air Ride ''is heard during the fight * Ellie joins in on the action, recalling her skills from "The Good, The Bad, and the Shannon" * The exclamation "my watermelon!" is a reference to ''Phineas and Ferb * The disintegration is once again a reference to Sonic Forces * "Theme of the Resistance" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during Kaitlin's deducting * Kaitlin recalls the fakes of Trev, Caleb, and Jarret, which were from "As the SAT Draws Closer", "The Incredible Shrinking School", and "Something's Wrong With Jarrett" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles